


Rematch

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Bow is bisexual, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I write too much angst so here's this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Glimmer didn't understand what Adora got out of arm wrestling. After their adventure with Sea Hawk Glimmer struggled to figure out what the appeal was. And now, finally, during a heated rematch, she gets what it's all about.This is pure fluff and randomness.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> I had some free time between my classes since this is just the first week back and this idea came to me. I know I tend to write a lot of angsty stuff so I felt I was long overdo for some fluff nonsense.
> 
> Reverse will still be updated over the weekend, but please enjoy this in the interim.

A quiet afternoon in Brightmoon left alone to their own devices couldn’t be a more dangerous or perhaps entertaining prospect for the Best Friend Squad and their fellow princesses, depending on who you asked. For Adora and Sea Hawk it spurred a conversation about their first adventure together in which Adora beat Sea Hawk quite soundly at arm wrestling. If you asked either of them, this afternoon’s activity was nothing, but pure energy filled competition. 

“I did not lose, I let you win. To make you feel important,” Sea Hawk was saying. Bow was caught between backing Adora on the correct version of the story and supporting the man he wasn’t throwing admiring glances at every five seconds. 

“Alright, fine,” Adora grinned and slapped the table in front of them. They were all gathered in the conference room at the end of a long meeting and she had a lot of stress to unravel. “We’ll have a rematch. If I win, you have to admit I won both times.” 

Sea Hawk stroked his mustache thoughtfully. Bow loved when he did that. He liked the mustache and would have tried to grow one himself if Glimmer hadn’t given him the most disappointed look. If she could have disowned Bow as a friend, that would have done the trick. She hated the cheesy mustache and wasn’t shy about admitting it. 

“Very well, Adora, I accept your challenge. But be warned, I am the best,” Sea Hawk said. Adora smirked and lined her arm up on the table with Sea Hawk’s. They grasped each other’s hand and the fight began. ' 

If you had asked Glimmer what she thought about the arm wrestling, she would have made a groaning noise followed by some fake gagging noises. Adora had arm wrestled Sea Hawk into giving them a ride the first time, and while it had somehow worked out for them, despite Sea Hawk’s best efforts to adventure them to death, Glimmer hated how much it just reminded her of what she didn’t like in a friend, let alone a romantic interest. The raw demonstration of power, the grunting, and the show-off nature of it was so strange to her. She didn’t get it then or well, ever. It seemed like an unnecessary way to prove how beefy you were. How strong. 

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, as if waiting for this whole nonsense to be over. She heard a yell go up from the spectators, namely the other Princesses, and a few guards who had stopped in to see what the commotion was about. Glimmer also looked over when Frosta yelled, “Woo! Break his arm!” 

Glimmer looked over at Adora. Sure enough she was concentrating hard, beads of sweat forming on her face as she started to push Sea Hawk’s muscular arm closer to the table. Glimmer began to roll her eyes again but then caught a glimpse of Bow’s expression as he watched the muscles on Sea Hawk’s arm flex with every movement. He was clearly enjoying this. Glimmer smirked a little at that. Bow had had a giant crush on Sea Hawk since they met. She hadn’t made much of it when Bow had fawned over Sea Hawk’s name since Bow tended to be over the top about a lot of things. Then over time it became clear that the two had a mutual respect of one another. Bow had begun to invent things for Sea Hawk’s adventures and when Bow presented his test of a ship material that wouldn’t set on fire, Sea Hawk was sold. It was like Bow had set off a strange challenge for the sea captain. 

Glimmer had asked Bow about it when her mind couldn’t wrap itself around the idea of Bow liking someone as cheesy and unreliable as Sea Hawk had appeared to be at first. Bow had smiled at her then and said, “I guess he’s just… bright. You know? He’s so upbeat, it’s hard not to feel like you want to be a part of that.” Glimmer didn’t get it. She understood the idea, but Sea Hawk was not her type. She wasn’t sure what her type was, but Sea Hawk's personality wasn’t it. 

Glimmer’s attention returned to the action in front of her. Adora’s face was scrunched up as she brought Sea Hawk’s arm down another inch. The taste of victory was near and it showed on her face. She looked positively delighted. Glimmer frowned a little. She could understand why someone like Sea Hawk would enjoy showing off, but Adora? It perplexed Glimmer to no end why someone as confident and bold as Adora needed to do something as inane as arm wrestle. 

A loud roar came up from the spectator gallery as Adora neared her victory. Her smile broadened and Glimmer couldn’t help but notice how toned her arms were. Since it was a hot afternoon, Adora had forgone her usual jacket and long sleeve white shirt for a tank top. Her bare shoulders glistened with sweat as she continued to inch Sea Hawk’s trapped arm closer to the table. Glimmer watched the way Adora bit her lip in concentration and the light that glowed in her blue eyes. Glimmer could get lost in those eyes that reminded her of the sky. It was so calming, like the cloud waves off Mystacor. 

Adora let out a whoop of laughter and Glimmer’s heart skipped a beat and suddenly she grinned, matching her friend’s expression. Adora was so bright, so pure, and so earnest. How could Glimmer avoid laughing along with the taller blonde girl? Now she understood what Bow was talking about. 

Her eyes met her best friend and he followed her gaze to Adora, understanding dawning on him. He jerked his head in Adora’s direction and gave Glimmer a double thumbs up. Glimmer felt her entire face flush red. 

Glimmer then returned her attention to Adora. For a moment their eyes locked, and Glimmer couldn’t help but smile. “Get him, Adora.” She whispered. The other girl must have heard the whispered words because Adora’s effort triple and in an instant, there was a loud bang as Sea Hawk’s arm hit the table. Everyone cheered and Adora get many claps on her back and handshakes. Sea Hawk sighed but shook Adora’s hand. 

“Fair’s fair, Adora. You win,” He said, sighing. Bow crossed over and kissed Sea Hawk on the cheek. 

“You did great, Sea Hawk.” Bow said. Sea Hawk’s dejected expression vanished and the two embraced. Glimmer rolled her eyes. She turned and went to find Adora in the crowd of bystanders. As soon as Glimmer approached Adora turned to face her friend. 

“You were…” Glimmer started, surprising herself by not being able to formulate a sentence in front of her best friend. “Strong.” Internally Glimmer did a face palm. _Strong? Seriously?_

__Adora smiled, though she was somewhat confused by Glimmer’s lack of words. The pink haired Princess wasn’t usually this quiet. “Um, thanks?” Adora said. “Are you okay?” Glimmer didn’t respond for a second and then grabbed Adora’s arm and pulled her out of the crowd, down the hall and teleported them into her bedroom._ _

__Adora blinked in surprise, finally regaining her composure after being led away so quickly. “Uh, Glimmer? Are you okay, is something wrong?” Adora’s eyes went wide. “Oh no, I did something wrong, didn’t I?” Glimmer’s heart dropped at the sound of Adora’s voice getting weak with self-deprecating tones._ _

__“What? No, no, no,” Glimmer took Adora’s hands and gently rubbed Adora’s hands. “I just needed to talk to you, in private. That’s all, I promise.”_ _

__The uncertainty in Adora’s eyes dissipated, but she still looked nervous. Glimmer hated that her impulsive departure from the conference room had done this to the former Horde Soldier. Glimmer knew how anxious Adora could get about expectations because of how she’d been manipulated._ _

__“Okay,” Adora said quietly. “So, what did you want to talk about?” Glimmer took a deep breath. How could she word this? For months Glimmer had been looking at Adora through a different light. She’d felt something change when they cuddled in the steam grotto on Mystacor. The comfort she felt with Adora wasn’t just because they were best friends. It felt like something more. Adora had relaxed with Glimmer in a way that she hadn’t with anyone else._ _

__“I guess I was just thinking about the way Bow talked about Sea Hawk,” Glimmer started. She wasn’t sure if she could keep going without blushing at this point. Her cheeks were steadily growing red with every passing moment._ _

__“They’re pretty good for each other,” Adora sad. Glimmer blinked at that, raising an eyebrow. “What, they are. Bow loves parties and adventures and Sea Hawk loves creating drama. They’re kinda perfect together.”_ _

__Glimmer was stunned into silence. Huh. So Adora had figured that out long before Glimmer had. She shook the surprise off. Maybe this would make her confession easier._ _

__“Yeah, they are.” Glimmer said slowly. “It got me thinking about how I…uh… felt watching you arm wrestle.” That comment received a full set of eyebrows raised from Adora. Her face started to flush as well._ _

__“O-oh?” She managed, rubbing her neck nervously. “How?”_ _

__Glimmer took a deep breath. Here goes. “It’s just that you looked really happy. I liked hearing you laugh. I didn’t get it the first time you wrestled Sea Hawk, but I do now.” Adora’s eyes softened and she patiently waited for Glimmer to finish her thought. “I didn’t see what you could get out of that. You always seemed so confident. But then I realized it wasn’t about that. You’re just happy to be with others. And… you’re so bright, it’s hard to not want to be a part of that.” Glimmer took a step closer to Adora and took her hands once again._ _

__“Even if wrestling is kinda… pointless,” Glimmer muttered. Adora laughed. Glimmer grinned. She just wanted to listen to that sound forever.  
_ _

__“So, what does this mean for us?” Adora asked. Glimmer met her eyes._ _

__“What do you want it to mean?” Glimmer asked in response and they laughed together. Of course, in the one moment that mattered to be decisive, both stubborn girls were at a loss for words._ _

__“I know what I feel,” Adora said. “I’m not sure how to explain it, but I feel the same thing you do, that warmth… you make me feel relaxed and safe.” Glimmer nodded._ _

__“I feel the same thing,” Glimmer said. “I don’t get crushes much, if ever. But I think I’ve had one on you since you shoved all those pastries into your face in Thaymor.”_ _

__“Wait, really?” Adora repeated, chuckling. “I thought you were judging me for not knowing what they were.”_ _

__“I thought it was cute. Well, maybe not right away, but over time I realized how pure you were under all that Horde crap,” Glimmer said. Adora stepped closer and they wrapped their arms around each other._ _

__“I’m glad you did,” Adora said. Glimmer pulled away slightly and then pressed her lips to Adora’s forehead._ _

__The arm-wrestling rematch win was nice, but this was better._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fluff fic. It's been a while since I've written pure fluff.


End file.
